My Cinderella
by www.purrtydino.org
Summary: Edward/Nessie fluff. Its based off the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Cute short story. Written because I had to write it sometime. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey! This is a little Ness/Edward fluff. I got inspiration listening to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman:) Hope you like! This is my imagination on the story and song, so just bare with it. Real song lyrics are in italics. ALL HUMAN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nessie, Edward, Ness's boyfriend(jake), Bella or the song for Cinderella. And if anybody asks, I work for Spiderman:)**

* * *

_Renesmee at 10:_

The only sounds from inside the Cullen house, was the music Edward was composing for his only little girl. The laughter from Renesmee filled the house, combining itself with the music. Parading through the rooms, dancing the whole time. She wasn't careful, running into things and falling over, but she'd pick herself back up and begin again.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world._

Edward sighed, he wished he could be that carefree. There was a lot of stress going on in the family, and Edward had barely had any time for his wife and daughter.

_And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders._

Edward finished the song lightly. He pulled his hands off the ivory keys. He heard his daughter pad into the room. He turned to face her and she crossed her arms across her chest.

" Why'd you stop?" She asked biting her lip. She was afraid he was going to leave to go back to work, and ignore her some more. Renesmee was a smart child, she understood that her family was having some financial troubles, and her father had to work for the family. She respected and thanked him, but she wanted to feel like the five year old child that she used to be. Edward would play with her everyday, and he'd be home half the day, now she barely saw him. He rarely attended dinner, she saw him a breakfast if she was lucky and then he'd take off. He'd be home after it was long dark.

_It's been a long day, and there's still work to do._

Edward sighed, pulling himself off the piano bench.

" I'm sorry, Ness, I have to go. I don't want to be late." He said looking away from the small girl who had a tear glazing down her cheek. He couldn't stand to see his little girl hurt, but he couldn't say home either. " I'm really sorry, Ness." He said starting to walk out the other door of the room to grab his jacket. Renesmee ran after him, pulling on his untucked shirt.

_She pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you.  
There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited.  
And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please. Daddy, please."_

Edward dropped the jacket he was holding. Work could wait. He had a little girl to help. Renesmee smiled happily and waited patiently for her father to play his favorite song from his stereo. He grabbed his little girl's hand and placed her up on his shoes. As the song filled the room, making a lively atmosphere, the began to sway to the tempo.

__

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms._

Edward taught her how to dance. He waltzed with her, happier that he decided not to go to work and to stay home with her. Her face was priceless. He never thought he had ever seen anyone so joyful. A wide grin was stretched across her face as they moved around the room, Edward instructing her on the right moves.

He entertained her with stories of the times that he and her mother had first dances. Renesmee's giggles and Edward's chuckles once again filled the house, echoing around reminding them of their Daddy/Daughter dance.

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight...  
And she'll be gone.  
_

Renesmee at 16:

Renesmee rushed into the house throwing her books on the table and tossing her keys into the holder. She put down her jacket and went into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a snack and said hello to her mother. She ran up the stairs two at a time, her long, curly brownish bronze hair rippling behind her. She slowed her pace to a walk, and walked to the doorway of her father's study. She knocked lightly on the door frame, and smiled when her father looked up at her.

" Hello." She greeted him walking in front of the desk he was working in. He asked about her day at school, and she replied in a bored tone that nothing was happening. Edward smiled. He had gotten that answer from her everyday ever since she started school. Although the sentence had advanced from "Boring", that was pretty much the conversation they had every afternoon. Then she would rush off to watch television or talk to her friends.

She began lightly talking about the upcoming prom the school was hosting. You could see the excitement in her eyes, she wanted to go. She wanted it perfect. As the explanation grew longer, her voice became louder with more thrill about the subject. Her words came out fluent but fast. Edward almost couldn't follow.

_She says he's a nice guy, and I'd be impressed.  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

She questioned him if he'd help her with the dress, making sure that it would be okay for her to wear. Edward flashed her a grin, and said he'd be delighted. Then Renesmee's eyes trailed down to the desk in front of her. She leaned against it causally and she declared that the prom was close.

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away._

She looked up, with that same look in her eyes that she had six years ago.

" Will you help me dance?" She asked, hoping he won't reject. She crossed her fingers slightly behind her back. " Please, Daddy, please." She said sweetly.

_And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please. Daddy, please."_

Their song played over Renesmee's iPod dock. Edward's stereo had been through enough and they had trashed it. Renesmee had uploaded the song, because it was special to her. He grabbed up her hands like she did last time, and Edward noticed she was tall enough to dance with him without standing on his shoes.

Edward led and Renesmee fell back into the feel of dancing again, since she hadn't of done it in six years. She sighed, and laid her head on her father's shoulder. Edward brought them closer and they danced until they couldn't feel their feet.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

Edward frowned, his little girl had grown up faster then he had wanted her to. The boyfriend was her daughter's first, and he better not break her heart. He guaranteed that he would talk to the boy. What could he say, he was one of those over protective fathers, but Renesmee didn't mind.

She knew that Edward was plotting to have a nice talking to the boy, and she knew that it was no use to convince him otherwise. No matter how many times she could say he's sweet and caring, he'd still worry.

The song repeated itself over and over, and they circled around the room. Careful not to his the chairs or book-selves that lined the room.

_Oh, oh, oh I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight...  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone._

They didn't stop when Bella called them down for dinner. They didn't even notice she appeared in the doorway calling them. Bella didn't say anything, just stood and watched.

Renesmee at 24:

Edward and Bella sat together watching television, happy to be in each others presence. It was a cheery knock on the door, that brought them out of their thoughts.

" I'll get it." Edward told Bella, and he stood up and stretched. He walked down the hallway and opened the front door. Immediately, he was hugged around the waist. He looked down and saw his baby girl, she was all grown up, and home from college. He shut the door and they walked back into the living room.

" Mom!" She yelled running at Bella and throwing her arms around her mother. " Will you both take a seat?" She tried to ask seriously but Edward could detect the hidden joyfulness in his daughters words. Edward took a seat beside Bella, and Renesmee brought out her left hand.

_She came home today, with the ring on her hand,  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned._

The ring was beautiful, it was a gold band with a simple diamond sitting in the middle of it. She started telling her parents all the details they had gotten down so far, but Edward wasn't really listening. He was ecstatic his little girl was getting married, but decorating and dressed weren't really his thing. Bella and Renesmee discussed all they knew about weddings and then Bella suggested Edward's adopted sister. She had designed their wedding. Renesmee's face lit up at the mention of her aunt. . As she sun went down, the chat became slower.

Bella stood up to help prepare dinner for the three of them. They could have a family dinner, something they hadn't had since last Christmas. Because of Renesmee's college, it was short enough for her to drive, but a long enough drive to become tired during it and not want want to do it ever weekend. She usually shuck to coming home once a month, but she had been busy the past couple of months.

Renesmee trailed after Bella, willing to help cook, she loved to cook with Bella. She did a lot of things with Bella as a child and teen. Maybe it was just because she was a girl, or maybe it was because Edward wasn't at home a lot.

He stood up uneasy, and walked where the piano had been all Renesmee's life. He had resulted in teaching her once, and she took since she was ten, but she gave it up because of college. That's all they did together, learn to play the piano. Edward fingered the keys softly. He hadn't played in a couple of months. A voice from behind him, made him jump. He turned to face Renesmee.

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away.  
But I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please. Daddy, please."To learn to play, and dance. It was a daddy/daughter thing.  
__  
So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

__

_Oh, oh,oh I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight...  
And she'll be gone._

* * *

**Good, Bad? Tell me! Please!**

**This was a true DADDY/DAUGHTER THING! and I felt like I should write it. I thought it was sweet - tell me what you think!...**

(click the green button!)

(Right here)

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
